Family
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: She's gone home for the New Year. Back to her family.


Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha

Summary: She's gone home for the New Year. Back to her family.

_Flashback _

Real time

One-shot

_"What is it that means more to you than anything else in the world?" A ten-year-old girl with long, wavy black hair and crystal blue eyes asked, staring up at the dark sky while everyone shot off fireworks behind her. She wore a plain blue kimono with brown sandals._

_A little boy around the same age with short, spiky blond hair looked to the side at her, his dark blue eyes curious. "That's a strange question, but I suppose it fits you. Ummm…my family, and my clan. What about you?" He asked back, his white hakama and haori slightly ruffled._

_She smiled. "The whole village."_

_He stared at her in silent awe. "That's a lot of people."_

_She turned to him and smiled. "Yeah…I guess so."_

A woman looked around the familiar woods for something anyone could guess. She held a contemplating look as she closed her eyes, her brow ticking.

'What could have happened here…stupid memory. Come on. It's only been a day after the incident. He should be fine. He is fine. If he wasn't, then his presence would have disappeared from the surrounding area. Dammit where are you?'

_The blond boy, about fifteen years old, ran up to her in excitement. "Good, your still here. Konnichiwa Tsunade-sama." He said, nodding towards the blond woman beside the girl around his age._

_She nodded back as another man walked into the picture. "Jiraiya."_

_"Tsunade." The long, white haired man stated, stopping beside the blond boy. "Shocking how they invited us here."_

_"Hush up Ero-sannin. The fireworks are about to start." The blond scolded, looking up at the sky with the women._

_"What means more to you than anything else in the world?" The black haired girl asked, eyes never leaving the sky._

_The blond smiled, turning his gaze from the sky to her face. "The people of Konoha." Facing back to the sky, he once again spoke. "What is the most important thing in the world to you?"_

_She smiled. "Family, friends, and those that I do not even know."_

_The two sannin turned to the teens, a small, knowing smile on both of their faces._

'Come on…it shouldn't be this difficult. Up, up and away girl. You know that's what he would say just before he threw you into the air to hit that stupid bulls eye that Jiraiya-sama got for him…what the heck? Now I'm talking to myself. All right, think. Uchiha district! If I can find that, I found the entrance to Konoha. Now come on…where are you Uchiha's…'

Jumping into the air, she landed softly on a nearby tree.

"It's about time." She said as she stared at the small buildings a few miles away. 'Alright, now to use that little thing he taught you and you'll be all set!' She did some hand signs and started running, her pace going faster and faster until she was a blur to the human eye.

"Just wait for me love"

_"You think a couple of nineteen year olds are going to beat me at my own game? Think again." A man exclaimed, throwing a punch at the blonds face._

_The blond smirked. "Really? Try this, Rasengan!" A ball of spinning blue energy appeared in his hand as he shoved it into the enemy's stomach. The man flew a few yards away, knocking down trees and the such in his way._

_The black haired woman walked calmly up to his side. "Well…was that really necessary?"_

_"No." He shrugged. "I just wanted to show off I guess. This is the first time we fought alone with one enemy you know. I deserve to show off a bit."_

_She laughed, putting a hand into her vest, she pulled out a bell and tied it around her neck, then took out a necklace with long silver bars and tied it around his neck. "You dropped this, mister 'I deserve to show off a bit'."_

_He blushed slightly. "That's not fair."_

_"Life isn't fair, hun. Now, what is the most important thing to you in the world?" She asked, resting her arm on his shoulder and placing her head on that arm._

_The two looked up at the sky and watched the stars shoot by. "The village of Konoha and the people I do not know." He looked down at the ground. "What is the most important thing in the world to you?"_

_"The same thing."_

She flew into the village at full speed, flying to a stop in front of a crying baby and a panicking man. She all out laughed at him, collapsing in front of the blond baby boy. She reached out and picked him up, hugging him close and humming a silent tune.

He stopped panicking and walked up to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he picked up his white and red jacket.

"What is the most important thing to you in the whole world, Kagome-chan?" He asked softly, staring down at his sleeping son and tired wife as she looked up into his eyes.

"My son, my husband, and the village of Konoha." She replied. "What about you, Arashi-kun? What is the most important thing in the world to you?"

"My son, my wife, and the village of Konoha." He smiled. "And I bet our little Naruto thinks the same about us." He said quietly.

"Yes…I bet he does." She whispered back. "Happy New Year, love."

"Happy New Year."

End

Happy New Year!!! Review!!!

Full Moon Howl


End file.
